Sakura Chirari
by HappyJunjou
Summary: He hated her; the minute Aoi Hyoudou saw Kohaku Yamashita. But as they always say, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. If you look a little closer there's so much more to find in this materialistic world. AoixOC. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! I'm back after a long break. To be honest, for a while I just didn't feel like writing anymore, but now I feel revived. I was reading Kaichou wa Maid-sama and it inspired me. If any of my readers has read it before, that would make me very happy too because I love it. My favorite character is Aoi because I feel like he's such an interesting character, so I really wanted to write a story centered around him. If anyone has an critism or comments, I would greatly enjoy them. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my own OCs, Kohaku, Satou, and Kobayashi...anythign else is from Maid-sama...**

**Enjoy, and please review, because it makes me happy . -Happy**

* * *

><p>Aoi-chan, the infamous internet idol who could be beat by no one, had a secret. She was really cursed with being born as a guy. Or rather, Aoi-kun had a secret of being Aoi-chan. It didn't matter, what mattered was that he would have much rather been born female, but he wasn't. Nor could he do as he liked, and dress in his vibrant blond wig as much as he had wanted. No, because his horrible father forbid him from it in an attempt to make him manly. The boy had scoffed when he first heard that. He figured that it was impossible for anyone to take that from him, but here he was, dressed in normal male attire at a stupid boring school.<p>

He would gladly have refused and even gone to such exteremes as running away from home, if he hadn't been promised free rights to dress as he liked anywhere else. No hindrance and nagging from his parents or anything, just 7 hours a day for 5 days a week as a boy, and he could present himself as Aoi-chan anywhere else. It was a deal.

Still, here he was sitting in class, wishing that he hadn't made that deal. Oh how he wishes he was either born a girl, or his parents wouldn't object so to his ways. He had no problem with their little deal, up until now. Up until the moment when the new transfer student had come, and he had found a new rival.

The bulky chunky teacher had entered the classroom, eyeing the trouble-makers and class clowns of the classroom. They had all immediately shut their mouths, upon his entrance, for Kobayashi-sensei was known as the most strict teacher at school. He gave severe punishments to those who didn't obey, and the whole student population had feared him from day one. In fact, even Aoi made sure to keep an eye out for him whenever he made his way down the school hallways. To get Kobayashi-sensei angry was not a desireable option.

"Listen kids. Satou-san will be escorting the transfer student to our classroom. They should be here any minute now, so you are all to behave yourselves. That means shut your mouths, and let him or her speak, got it?"

A few muffled responses were heard, most of which sounded as tired or as though they just didn't care. Aoi himself hadn't cared much for any transfer student that was to come. The new kids were always too shy or just plain annoying, so he preferred to pay no attention to them at all rather than giving them a big welcome. Most of the class felt the same way, except Satou Harue. The energetic, handsome, intelligent, strong class president. Satou was every school girl's dream come true. A perfect boy, who was nice and kind, and like a prince. He would be one of the only ones in the class to make any new student feel like they fit in. How he did so in a school such as their's, Aoi had no idea.

The door slid open to the classroom, revealing the perfect class president in all his glory. The girls in the class literally stared at him with hearts in their eyes, some either drooling or squealing like fangirls. The figure of the transfer student could be spotted from behind the boy, but was hidden by his tall figure.

"Ah...and you must be?" Kobayashi-sensei questioned. Satou stepped out of the way, revealing the girl who lightly stepped into the room. The gasps from the male population had suddenly caught Aoi's attention. He foudn himself staring around the room to find lovestruck boys, which irritated him greatly. He turned to look at the student who was the center of attention, standing in front of the classroom.

"Um...My name is Kohaku Yamashita. I recently moved here from Kogashima. I hope I can become great friends with all of you!"

Aoi immediately began observing the girl. She had light clear creamy colored skin, which the boy immediately envied. Her blond locks reached about 5 inches below her shoulders in delicate curls that were accompanied by a purple clip. She had a petit slim figure, and stood about 146 cm. She was dressed in the plain school uniform, which Aoi hated to admit looked great on her. What had bothered Aoi most, was that she was so plain. She wore no accessories other than a purple clip in her hair, and wore no make-up. It as though she didn't even try, which greatly irritated the secret internet idol. If he was in her position, he would have definitely taken advantage of that cuteness. She was naturally so pretty, but did nothing to accent it.

He glared at his fellow classmates who wouldn't shut up about how cut they thought the girl was. After all, no one rivaled Aoi-chan. Aoi-chan would forever be the cutest, and this plain-jane could do nothing to change that. It didn't take him too long to decide that this girl needed to be taken down a few knotches. That fake sincerity, fake kindness, fake cuteness to hide her ugly personality...Aoi felt has though she were copying him. And that thing he hated the most was copycats.


	2. Chapter 2

**For some reason, lately I've been having a weird addiction to writing. It's strange how I can just get so bored of it, take a break, and then want to write every second of the day. Anyways, enjoy and please review if you're reading. I know I didn't get any reviews, but I just kinda wanted to write this right now, so I did. I wasn't all that satisfied with the first chapter, because I never really liked first chapters. Introductions annoy me just a bit ^.^ - Happy**

* * *

><p>"That damn girl! Oh god she pisses me off so much! Heck, she even had that dumb pervert of a teacher going gaga. Who does she think she is anyways? The angelic look was mine from the very beginning. I hate it when people try and copy me!"<p>

"Please calm down, Aoi-chan." Satsuki immediately began pleading with the boy, hoping that he wasn't so loud that he was bothering customers.

"Bu-"

"She said be quiet. Seriously, we're in business hours. Can't you complain after the customers have already left?" Misaki called to the boy as she dumped a dirty plate in the sink. Aoi gritted his teeth in defiance, but decided to back down. What was the point? It's not like they had time to hear him out at the moment anyways.

"You're not wearing your wig today?" The secret maid asked with curiosity. The boy responded with a sigh, and said nothign more. He just hadn't felt like arguing at the moment. He was too angry for that matter. After all the customers had gone, Satsuki assembled into the room, followed by her co-workers.

"So what happened today?"

"Hmm...nothing much." Was the only simple reply that he gave in all his stubborness. Another small sigh escaped the boys lips before he finally decided to drop the act. "We had a new transfer student. I don't like her. She's apparently really popular with the guys in our class, and she just seems fake to me. It feels like she's copying all my acts. I mean seriously, no one acts that nice."

"Have you ever even talked to this girl?" Misaki questioned suddenly speaking as though she were irritated. It slightly annoyed her that the boy was judging someone he had never even spoken to, and she shot him an unsatisfied glare.

"Uh...No."

"See?" Satsuki started wagging her finger up in the air. "That's where you went wrong, Aoi-kun. I think that it's important to give everyone a chance. You never know how something really appears until you try and get to know they're situation." He gritted his teeth and grunted. As if he was really going to do that. What a stupid suggestion.

"Oh, by the way. It seems your father had a feeling you were going to come here after school because..." She held out her last word as she dug through her purse and pulled out an envelope. "Ta dah! This is for you! Your father gave it to me to foward to you." She handed the boy the letter and smiled knowingly. He noted that the top had already been torn open, and figured that his nosy aunt had already taken a look at it judging by the knowing grin that appeared on her face. He scanned over the contents of the letter quickly, scowl turning into a beam as he finished reading.

"Really?" He exclaimed to Satsuki in joy. She smiled and nodded a yes. "Aoi-chan's going to be a star."

"Eh?" The maids all shouted in unison at the statement.

"It appears that a TV station would like to do an interview with the internet idol sensation, Aoi-chan."

* * *

><p>With a confident smirk on his face Aoi adjusted his wig and combed through the flowing blond locks, straightening his skirt. With delicate steps he trotted towards the seat across from the host who began making small talk with him. It only took a jutted lip and doe eyes for the man to already be under Aoi-chan's control. As expected of Aoi-chan. It was just too easy.<p>

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. We're rolling!"

"Alright! Welcome back to Haru's Celebrity Gossip Show. Today I have Miss Aoi with me. So how are you today Aoi-chan?" The host asked in a kind tone. Aoi silently smirked to himself at how easy these idiots were to manipulate.

"I'm very well thank you." He replied in a sugar coated tone, sweetness oozing with every word.

"Well, let's start this segment with often asked questions. Miemi-chan asks, 'what is your pet peeve?'"

He pondered the question for a little bit, but every thought referred to the new transfer student. She annoyed him oh so much, but it wasn't as if his alter ego could just announce that he hated people who rivaled his cuteness, so he settled for the second best response.

"Well..." He sang, "Recently someone told me that "you never know how something really appears until you try and get to know they're situation." I disagree with that, and it really has been bothering me, so I guess you could call that a pet peeve."

"Really?" The host confirmed, "I don't know why you feel that way, but I personally think that you can't just judge things. I remember that there was this guy in my class in high school that I really hated. He was just so popular and annoyed me so much, but once I was forced to really get to know him...well, that's history. You can just say that that guy is now my best friend, still until this day."

Aoi blinked, taking in every word the man had just said. Wasn't that just like his situation? That transfer student...no, Kohaku...he really knew nothing about her. Was it so out of line to assume that she was a phony?

"Did you have many friends at that time?" Aoi asked curiously, in a test of just how similar the two were. The man's face immediately reddened, and he reluctantly avoided looking into the camera lens or Aoi's gaze.

"Well, this is a bit embarrassing, but at that time I had no friends. Everyone kinda thought I was cold, and I pushed most people away, but when I finally decided to talk with the guy..." The host's expression softened and he smiled gently as he reminisced, "He introduced me to a whole new world. I think it was because of him that I am who I am today, and that I finally opened up. THANK YOU YAKIMOTO!" The man suddenly shouted, causing the camera crew to explode into hearty laughs. Aoi was left lost in thought, until the host had brought him back to his senses.

* * *

><p>He shuffled his feet and nervously stared towards the ground, half-doubting whether this would go well. He didn't know how long he had been waiting, but he was starting to get really irritated. The mix of the anxious pounding of his heart and the irritation with how long this girl was taking, wasn't good. His anger was building and he began second-guessing whether this really was a good idea. Suddenly, footsteps and the sound of high-pitched chattering was heard. He immediately began to tense up, but refused to turn back. Within seconds, he could spot the figures of three...no...maybe four girls, one of which was Kohaku Yamashita.<p>

"Hyoudou-kun?" One of the girls gasped. Aoi had no idea what her name was or who she was, for that matter, for he didn't really care. It was just another one of those ugly idiotic girls in the class.

"Oh my god! What is he still doing here? Was he waiting for us? That's just so strange..." Another added in a whiny voice that strained the boy's ears.

"He's so weird." The third chirped to the girl next to her. Aoi glared at the girl, but ignored her comment. It wasn't as if anything a stupid girl could say would actually affect him in anyway, because he honestly couldn't care any less what they thought.

"Hey! I don't think so!" The last voice huffed. An adorable pout appeared on her face as she turned towards the two. "Besides, how would you know who he's waiting for. That's his business!" Upon seeing the girl's face, Aoi gulped readying himself for the next few embarassing moments. Oh why, oh why did she have to be going home with her new friends today? He slowly took a few steps towards the group of girls.

"Hey." Was the only greeting he muttered, eyes focused only on Kohaku Yamashita. He had to stop himself from scoffing when one of the girls decided to squeal while watchign the situation unfold. He awkwardly grasped the girl's wrist, dragging her away from the group. She squeaked in surprise and confusion, trying her best to catch up with the boy's pace, almost tripping over her own feet. Her head rapidly turned from him to her group of friends that were getting increasingly harder to see as the distance between them grew. She could make out their gaping faces which seemed just as bewildered as she was. He had finally stopped at a deserted spot behind the school.

"Okay. Listen up because I'm only going to say this once." He began, shifting under her curious gaze, "So it's like this, I hate you." He quickly took a glance at Kohaku's face, to make sure she was listening, btu was taken aback when he found the expression that had appeared on it. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she wore a hurt expression. She had looked a bit like a kicked puppy dog, and he had a sudden want to wipe that expression off her face. It annoyed him. It felt wrong. It felt like that kind of expression just didn't BELONG on the young girl's face, and he suddenly felt a bit guilty for being the reason why it was placed there now.

"Eh? But why, Hyoudou-kun? Why don't you like me? Am I annoying? Do I have bad breath? Is it because I'm so clumsy, and I haven't gone a single day in my life without falling flat on my face? Or is it because...I'm a girl..." The questions shot around one after another, the girl obviously desperate to know why he felt so strongly towards her. The only thing Aoi could think, was why it was that she cared so much?

"What do you mean "because you're a girl"?" He questioned.

"I heard this rumor that you were..." She squirmed a bit, as a pink tint appeared on her cheeks. "Um...gay."

"Huh? What are you an idiot? I'm not gay!" He halfway screamed at the girl. She covered her ears as he continued to lecture her.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" She squeaked back, wincing while holding her ears. "So then why? Why do you h-..." She gulped and refused to finish the word, which confused Aoi. What was with this girl?

"What I mean was..." He hated expressing any sincere emotions. His face became a slight tint of pink as he continued, "I used to hate you. I didn't like all the attention you were getting, but then someone told me that I should try and get to know you...so..." He trailed off refusing to meet Kohaku's green orbs. There was nothing but complete silence for a few seconds that haunted him, before it was broken by an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"Are you making fun of me?" He exploded again.

"N-No...It's just that...Are you asking me to be your friend?" She giggled, smiling softly at the boy who continued to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Yeah? And what's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing...It's just really cute, and I didn't expect that." After the laughter had died down, she turned toward the boy and smiled. It was then that he realized that 'Aoi-chan' and Kohaku were complete opposites. While his alter ego was an attention seeking phony, Kohaku was a naturally cute girl. She wasn't acting sweet and nice, she just was. She was naive, oblivious, and adorable. He began to feel guilty for thinking so badly of this girl, knowing that her klutzy naive personality would forever forbid her for thinking badly towards him although he had thought such rude things to her.

"Hyoudou-kun? You don't have many friends do you?" She questioned. He grumbled at the glance of pity she had sent him. He hated that. He didn't want pity from this girl. "I heard it from one of the girls." Her voice had suddenly come to a quiet whisper.

"Hmm..."

"Then if that's the case..." She started, clutching the boy's hand which he tensed up at, "Consider me your first friend!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! ^.^ This chpater is for that one anonymous reviewer that reviewed. I would love if more people did, but even one review is good enough to get me going somewhat...besides, I really want to write this one . Anyways, I really wish you were signed in, so I could've replied, but thank you so much and I really hope more people read this because it's really fun for me to write so I hope it's just as fun to read. Anyways, thank you and please review . See ya, and if you have any critique, feel free to say it!**

A warm breeze blew throughout the endless sky, tousling the boy's bangs a bit. Pink buds had already started to form on most the trees in the area preparing to sprout timid beautiful pink blossoms. The dark haired boy sighed at the temperature change, realizing that it would be spring any second now. Not that it had been a bad thing, especially since Aoi-chan would look great with the cherry blossom background, but he actually came to like the cold climate. A scowl appeared on his face as he slowly brushed his bangs back in place.

"Aoi-kun! Look! Look!" A girl motioned enthusiastically, to a certain tree that seemed to be an early bloomer. He grumbled at her energy. How was it that this girl could be such a morning person? He was dead tired, and here she was skipping around and staring at ants on the sidewalk. He had yet to understand why she decided to step over the ants rather than just crushing them. In fact, ever since Kohaku Yamashita had deemed herself his friend, she never left him alone. He couldn't decide whether he was grateful for her company, or just found it annoying. Besides, there were plenty of other people she could choose to hang out with, so why him?

"Yeah, yeah. It's a tree. What's the big deal?" He groaned. She playfully hit his arm and pouted, motioning to her newfound interest.

"Can't you see? It's in bloom! Aren't the cherry blossoms pretty?"

"I don't know. I guess so?" Her enthusiasm was starting to become a burden, as he really would have just enjoyed silence in the morning. To be honest, he wasn't really even listening to what she was saying anymore, and just began replying with bland one-worded answers. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, as the petit girl tugged at his sleeve.

"Come on, Aoi-kun! We'll be late!" She exclaimed, tugging him with her. Heaven knows what possessed the girl to stop at his house every mornign and walk with him to school. She was like a fly and would never leave him alone, which he happened to find very irritating rather than convenient. Still, he couldn't say that he hated the girl. That though had already been long gone.

"Aoi-ku-" She started, dancing along the sidewalk path, before tripping when she came upon a crack in the path. He scowled, catching her with a single arm.

"Sheesh. Watch where you're going, you idiot girl!" He exclaimed unhappily, in which she replied with a grin.

"Thank you Aoi! Hehehe. I guess my feet just slip out from under me sometimes." She giggled, and grabbed the boy's hand, pulling him ahead again. Aoi began grumbling again, knowing that she hadn't taken in his warning at all. Kohaku either slipped or walked into someone or something about 10 times a day. She really was so troublesome.

"Did you study for the test?" He asked, after noticing the unusual silence between the two. Usually she would be the first to start every conversation, as well as lead it through. All he really had to do was utter a few indifferent reponses, but strangely she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Eh? There is a test today? Hehehe. I guess I just kind of forgot." It was responses like these that made him want to smack her upside the head. He sometimes questioned what urged him to get involved with the girl in the first place, yet it wasn't as though he could just tell her to leave him alone. She held in so much innocence, and to hurt her feelings would be like squashing a butterfly.

"Ah. I just love the spring, don't you?" She spoke, seemingly mesmerized by their surroundings. The sky was a light blue tint with numerous fluffy clouds in the sky, while the ground had now become a lush green and many flowers had began to sprout. She skipped foward, analyzing a cherry blossom bud on a tree.

"Grow up soon, okay?" She whispered to the bud, which he silently laughed at. What kind of idiot was she? Talking to plants? Now that was beyond dumb.

"Hey, Aoi-kun! I've been thinking about joining a club or something. Are you in one? What do you think I should join?" He quickly gave a thought to her question, but couldn't really see anything that suited her rather than a beauty pageant. He took back that thought knowing that even with that she wouldn't enjoy being pampered, which he didn't understand at all.

"You know," she continued happily, that same energetic grin plastered on her face, "Satou-san said that he wouldn't mind if I took a place on the student council with him."

"Is that so? Good for you." He replied, knowing he couldn't care any less about the stupid student council. He still couldn't imagine her actually doing any good on the student council, and wondered why Satou would want her on it.

"Eh? Oh no! We're late!" Kohaku cried, finally getting her focus back. Aoi sighed at how easily distracted she was. How was he ever going to handle her?

* * *

><p>He hadn't seemed to see the pest when he had left school, but he had dismissed this fact and decided that she probably had other things to take care of. Aoi slumped in his seat, once again angry that his aunt wouldn't let him parade around in one of the maid costumes. Seriously? Not only would it make their shop 100% more popular, but he wouldn't mind advertising himself to more potential Aoi-chan fans.<p>

"So, how was your day at school?" Satsuki cooed happily. Aoi scowled in reply, keeping his arms crossed, "You know, you never did tell me how it went with that one girl. Um...Konami?"

"Kohaku." The boy corrected, "Her name was Kohaku Yamashita, and it went fine."

"Really? Do I see a relationship coming on?" At this, the boy slammed his fists on the table in annoyance.

"What the hell? Of course not! That girl? She's a headache! She won't leave me alone." He blew up, "And it's not like I can tell her that because she's a stupid crybaby. She'll just start crying and making me feel all guilty. God dammit. I hate it." His face became a deep red as he expressed his annoyance towards the girl, who haunted him so.

"Kohaku Yamashita." A voice mused from behind the two. The pair turned to face the Seika high school class president. Her fingers rested on her chin, in a sort of thinking pose, with a certain loyal dog by her side. "Curly blond hair?" She confirmed.

"Yeah? What of it?" He scoffed, at the girl's sudden interest in his so called 'friend'.

"I think I may know her. She also used to live here, but moved when we were young, around the same time as You-kun did. I remember that she used to get bullied by the boys and girls in her class a lot. Eventually her family decided to move when the bullying got to a certain point."

"Oh..." His voice suddenly became quiet as he took in the explanation. "Really." He pondered whether Misaki could have been mistaken. There was no way little miss popular could have been bullied. Even so, if she was she wouldn't act the way she did. Victims of bullying don't act like innocent ditzy idiots.

"Heh. That girl used to come crying to me a lot about it. She really was a cute kid. So, Aoi, how is she doing now?"

"She's fine." He snapped, unsure of his sudden anger. He just didn't like hearing about this. He wasn't sure why, but it bothered him to hear of the girl's past. Especially one like this. If she was bullied like that, then why did she smile so much? Why did she act so...so...

* * *

><p>He found himself in this kind of situation again. Waiting. Why was he always waiting for her? The rest of the week she stuck to him like glue. She never left his side, and always had useless things to say, her voice happily chirping and ringing through his ears. Why was it that when he actually had something important to say, she never was there. He huffed and sigh, waiting for the girl to make her way down the crowded hallway. Lately it had annoyed him that she wasn't around as much. She had decided to join the student council, deeming it as "fun", and that was the last he had seen of her for a while...except maybe in class in which he might sometimes steal a few glances at the oblivious girl. She now left for school earlier and stayed after much later, so it wasn't as though he actually had much of a chance to see her.<p>

During that time, he had been thinking quite a bit about what Misaki had revealed about the girl. He had a sudden want to know more about the girl. It had felt like she was a pretty open person, but had she really opened up about anything? No. Nothing was known about her old life and her old school because no one asked.

He sighed once more, bored from all the unneccessary thinking, awaiting the troublesome girl. A few moments later, he caught sight of the girl, but it hadn't been all that he'd expected. He gritted his teeth when he realized she had been walking with Satou, said boy's arm around her shoulder. He snarled at the scene disgusted by Satou's motions. He now understood why the boy had wanted Kohaku on the student council, and that oblivious girl hadn't even realized it herself.

"Hey." He greeted in a calm indifferent tone although his actions differed. He swatted Satou's arm away, and quickly grasped the girl's hand, dragging her away again. He could feel his face burn up, almost regretting the stupid action.

"Aoi-kun! Eh? Wait, where are you taking me?" She asked in panick at the boy's sudden actions. He had never been on to act upon them, and it had bothered her a bit that he had been acting like this. It was unusual, and she immediately began guessing what had caused him to act like this. "Uh...Bye Satou-san! I'm really sorry about all this!" She added as an afterthought upon seeing his disappearing figure.

"Wait! So, Aoi-kun, what's wrong? Did you need me for something?" She questioned at the scowling tsundere, whom just replied with a glare and a grunt.

"You idiot! Are you completely unaware of what he was thinking or..." He cringed at the thoughts, and eyes glued to the girl, wondering what she was to say next.

"Eh? What do you mean?" A huge sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Whatever. That's not what I came for anyways. So, I don't exactly know how to put this, but..." He bit down on his lip, hard, at his inability to express these thoughts. He didn't want to seem soft towards her, but there really was no other way to explain it except in a cliche fashion."If you ever need someone to talk to, or if something's bothering you, just come to me, got it? And not that stupid freak, Satou. Me."

"Um...I got it. But where did this thought come from? There's really nothing bothering me. Why? Do I look like something's bothering me?" She giggled nervously after smoothly lying through her teeth. He obviously didn't buy it, and was confused as to why she just couldn't tell him. Why not? It wasn't really that much of a big deal, so what was so wrong with just simply explaining about what had happened?

He found himself lying to himself again. He wanted to know first hand from this girl what had happened. He wanted her to feel comfortable with telling him about herself, and it slightly bothered him that she didn't trust him enough to open up like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehe. Hello everyone! So to all readers still reading: Thank you so much and please continue reviewing because otherwise, I won't know whether to continue this or not. Ah. So I've been busy lately, but I found time to write this, so here it is. I'm sorry for the long wait, and the end of this is kind of choppy, but please forgive me. Besides, I made up for it with fluff! Oh yeah, and the next chapter will have even more fluff and some craziness with the introduction of Kohaku's wacky family. Well, enjoy! - HappyJunjou ^.^**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Aoi-kun!" A voice sang. That was the first thing he had heard as he blinked away the irritating light that filled the room, first thing in the morning. But what he had not expected, was to open his eyes to the toothy grin of a certain girl. Once his eyes had adjusted to the pale orange rays that shown through his windows, he panicked.<p>

"What are you doing in here?" She grinned a mischievous smile, almost making the boy doubt thoughts of her innocence.

"I knew you'd be surprised! Hehehe. This is great! That was a really good reaction Aoi-kun! You should've seen your face!" Kohaku giggled cheerfully, clapping her hands together in satisfaction. He sighed in relief, knowing that she didn't have any intentions other than scaring the crap out of him, but continued to glare daggers at her.

"And how does that explain why you're in my room so early in the morning?" He demanded, eyeing her skeptically. His face was bright red, and he was doing his best to hide most of himself under his covers, although Kohaku hadn't seemed to notice that he seemed embarrassed at all. She cocked her head, as though trying to guess what he was thinking.

"Your mother let me in. She told me to just go right up here, so I thought I'd scare you a little. Oh right! And she told me something else too!" She pouted as she tried to remember what had been said to her, "Oh yeah. You slept in, so we're kind of late."

* * *

><p>"You idiot!" Aoi grumbled, readying himself for the long lecture he was about to give on why you absolutely shouldn't go to his room in the morning, scare the hell out of him, and then tell him he's late for school.<p>

"Wait! I can make this all better Aoi-kun! I can make it up to you!" She scrambled for words before he could speak another. Scurrying in front of the boy, she held her hands out in front of him. He huffed, crossed his arms, and waited expectantly for an answer or explanation from the girl. The huge cheeky smile had returned to her face once again as she made a drum roll on her legs, as if there really was anticipation being built up.

"I quit the student council for you!" She announced happily, throwing her arms around the boy who was obviously taken aback.

"First off, get off of me. Second, what do you mean for me?" He demanded. She looked slightly confused at his lack of enthusiasm, but continued to speak. She had figured that he would have been as happy as she imagined, and was slightly hurt that he wasn't.

"Well..." She started, glancing up at the boy through her lashes, "I noticed how much you hated it when I was on the student council, so I quit. Besides, I don't want Aoi-kun to be lonely, so I thought instead we could do something together."

Oh." Was the only inaudible response that could be heard, as he tore his eyes from the girl, and proceeded to stare at the ground. There were a few moments of awkward silence, mostly due to the boy's lack of response. Suddenly, he felt something warm grasp his hand, and almost yelped when he looked down to find the girl clutching his hand. He turned to face her, only to find that she had taken no notice of it, and acted as though it was the most casual thing in the world, although he himself, was making a big deal of it.

"So, Aoi-kun! What do you want to join?" She grinned. Apparently, she hadn't taken notice to the light pink tint in the boy's cheeks. He swatted away the hand, and crossed his arms in a grumpy manner.

"I don't know. Can't you even think for yourself?" A pout made its way to the girl's face at this kind of reply, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Eh? But Aoi-kun it won't be fun if we don't both like it. Besides..." Her gaze slowly settled on her feet, as her cheeks bashfully turned a tint of pink. She pouted and spoke quietly, almost so quietly that Aoi couldn't understand what she was saying, "I don't really know what you like."

""Hmm? And the problem with that is?"

"W-Well? What do you mean? There's a big problem with that!" She exclaimed flailing her arms around as though it would emphasize her worry, "A friend should know another friend's likes and dislikes, right? Besides, if I don't know anything about you, Aoi-kun, it feels like we're not close at all, and I don't like that."

"Well maybe that's because we're not as close as you make it seem." He muttered to himself, although Kohaku didn't quite catch it.

He still found himself angry over the fact that Kohaku refused to ever tell him any of her troubles. She kept speaking as though she wanted them to be close friends, but when it really came down to the matter, she was the one pushing him away more than anything. He couldn't help but to fret over how many other people she had already told. After all, she was the only person at school who would even bother talking to him, so he felt slightly angry that she might have already blurted her troubles out to someone else simply because they were better than him. Who was he kidding? Someone better than Aoi-chan? Impossible. Well, maybe not in Kohaku's world. Heck, who knows what that girl is thinking?

"Hmm...Gardening." He mused to himself, "I think gardening really suits her."

"Really?" She exclaimed happily, "You want to do gardening? Does our school have a garden club? Let's do it Aoi-kun!"

"Yeah. They should have a gardening club, at least, I think they do."

"Will you join with me Aoi-kun?" She grinned happily towards the boy, while he just groaned. What a nuisance.

"Why do I have to?"

"Well, Aoi-kun!" She said, eyeing him shyly, "Because I want to spend more time with you." He bit his lip at this reply. One of these days someone would surely mistake some of the things Kohaku says, and then get angry with him, but still...It wasn't as though it wasn't worth while to hear something like that once in a while. After all, no one has ever told Aoi-kun something like that before. Maybe Aoi-chan, but not Aoi-kun.

"Stop saying stupid things." He barked, refusing to show even the slightest bit, that he somewhat enjoyed those words.

* * *

><p>After the last class of the day, the boy officially felt worn out. All he had wanted to do now was go home, and maybe plan some new photos to put on Aoi-chan's blog. Of course, h hadn't remembered any of the morning's events since every morning always became like a blur to him by midday, so when Kohaku suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him outside, he was, of course, shocked.<p>

"What are you doing?" He lectured the girl. She shut her eyes closed tight and held her hands over her ears trying to block out the boy's loud voice.

"Aoi-kun! Ah...You're so loud. It makes me feel dizzy sometimes." She giggled after she had uncovered her ears when his shouting was over and done with, "Anyways, you said you'd join the garden club with me! Look! I found it!" She giggled happily, skipping over to a field of flowers, trees, and other plants. He slowly followed her up the hill, occasionally looking around to see the plants. He noticed a few other students had stopped working on weeding and watering plants to see just who was causing all the ruckus.

"Oh. Good afternoon, Kohaku-chan. What brings you here?" A voice suddenly called, snapping Aoi back into reality. He sighed, eyes narrowing, as he recognized the voice. Geez, why was this guy always around when he didn't want him to be. Scratch that. Aoi never wanted that guy to be around, especially not near Kohaku. Although Aoi knew that he was just eyeing Kohaku like all the other guys had been because she was an easy catch, he couldn't help but feel even more uneasy about Satou.

"Ah! Satou-san! You're in the garden club too? Wow! That's so cool!" She beamed at the boy, who rubbed the back of his neck casually chuckling slightly at her enthusiasm.

Aoi's eyes narrowed slightly. Why was Kohaku just so dense and stupid? Anyone except her would easily be able to see that Satou obviously had some sort of feelings for her, whether he was just playing or was actually seriously. Aoi kind of preferred the first choice, just because Satou annoyed the hell out of him, and if Satou was actually serious...well, that whole idea just slightly irritated the boy. What irritated Aoi more, was that whatever Satou did, Kohaku marveled at him for. It wasn't like a fangirl kind of admiration, but it still was just so annoying. Did Satou deserve that kind of admiration? In Aoi's opinion, no.

"You give me much too much credit, Kohaku-chan. That's not it. Actually, as student council president, my duty is to check up on all the clubs." He replied casually, bashfully rubbing his arm as if he were really embarrassed by her random obliviously thrown around compliments.

Aoi sighed and rolled his eyes at the situation unfolding right before his eyes. He already knew what was coming next, and his head already began to ache thinking about it. Seriously? If they wanted to have their little flirting session, couldn't they go do it elsewhere? Anyways, whatever happened to Kohaku's enthusiasm for joining the gardening club with him? Did Satou steal that away too. Just like everyone else, Kohaku would soon fall victim to the boy's charms. Suddenly a thought tugged at Aoi's mind. If Kohaku were to become Satou's girlfriend, then he'd go back to, once again, being alone. For some reason that idea did not thrill him again. Irritation began to plague his mind with thoughts of his previous tedious lonely school life.

"Wow! Satou-kun! You're so responsible! Hehehe." She giggled in a cute manner, further irritating her friend, although she didn't seem to notice it. After all, she was oblivious to that too, as she was to everything else, "I couldn't never do something like that."

"As I said, Kohaku-chan, you give me way too much credit. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd li-"

"Alright. If you want to go flirt with someone, do it somewhere else. Scratch that, find someone else. As you can see...well, maybe an asshole without manners like you couldn't see, but we were already in the middle of doing something else, so you can go somewhere else if you want to pick up girls." He had snapped. Aoi's eyes narrowed into a glare settled on Satou who had backed away a bit after noticing the dark aura in the air. His hands were clenched into fists, as were his teeth, warning the boy that he had better get away, fast. "Oh, and by the way, she's not "Kohaku-chan" to you."

"Uh...Well, I guess I do have some things to attend to, so I'll see you later." He spoke slowly, as if he were watching Aoi to see how each word would affect him. Seeing that the boy was starting to calm down, a small smirk made its way to the student council president's lips, "Kohaku-chan." He casually strolled away as Aoi's temper rose again.

He gritted his teeth, watching Satou's disappearing figure. Oh, how he hated that guy. He really didn't care much for Satou before. So what? He was the school's perfect guy; every school girl's dream come true. All the girls loved him, although Aoi figured he was probably just a perverted jerk underneath, but what had really began to irritate the boy, was Satou's infatuation with Kohaku. He wasn't all too sure why it annoyed him so much, but it just seemed so unbearable. Why was it that Satou was always around whenever he was alone with Kohaku? Was that bastard purposely trying to keep them apart?

"Oh no! Aoi-kun, it's going to get late soon!" Kohaku suddenly shrieked, "I guess I lost track of time talking to Satou-san? Do you think I troubled him? Maybe I'm a little too talkative?"

Aoi gritted his teeth and sighed. Great, just great. What a waste of time. He could've already been at home relaxing, but no...He just had to waste his time out here with this girl, watching her get hit on by the most irritating guy in the world. To hell with this.

"Shut up." He barked, before softening as he saw her head drop sadly, like a kicked puppy dog, "Here wait. Just be quiet for a bit. You talk way too much." He suddenly grabbed for the girl's hand avoiding the gaze of her surprised expression as she squeaked a bit at how tight his grasp was. His knuckles had turned a bit pale, which she surprisingly took note of, as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Hey! Aoi-kun? Are you feeling alright? Are you angry? You're holding my hand really tightly, and your face is kind of pink too. Do you have a fever?" The questions shot at him one after another, almost endlessly.

"Kohaku, didn't I tell you to be quiet? Geez. I don't have a fever...I just. Forget it. I don't even know." He struggled to find the right words to say. After all, he had never been good at expressing his emotions, and to be honest he didn't know what came over him, other than complete and utter irritation. He had just become angry all of a sudden, and just didn't want to end the day like this. He didn't want to end the day with her last thoughts being of Satou. He suddenly blushed a bit at that thought. What kind of stupid explanation was that? She could think whatever she wanted at the end of the day? Hell, she could daydream of Satou all night for all he cared.

"Aoi-kun! You just called me Kohaku!" The girl behind him gaped happily, as she stumbled over her feet, being dragged along behind him. He raised an eyebrow at this, not understanding at first what she was so ecstatic about, but soon coming to a halt as he realized his mistake.

"I-I didn't mean t-to..." He stammered bashfully, tripping over his once well thought out sentences. She giggled at this, feeling especially giddy.

"No. No. It's okay Aoi-kun! I like it." She announced happily, "Because I always call you Aoi-kun. It makes me so happy that you want to call me Kohaku-chan. It makes it feel like we're really good friends, and I really do want to be close with you Aoi-kun."

"Close?"

"Yup! Because I really like you, Aoi-kun!" She beamed at him cheerfully, taking only slight notice of the uncomfortable reddening of his face.

"Don't say stupid things!" He hollered in response, which only caused the girl to giggle more.

"But it's true!"

"Shut up! Anyways, you said you wanted to see the flowers, right? Well, here they are." He pointed towards the different array of colors standing before them, and quickly turned to anxiously watch her expression. For some reason, he felt pride in watching her face light up as she gaped at the beautiful plants. Although he didn't grow the flowers or anything, he somewhat felt as though he was the cause for her to make such a face.

"Aoi-kun! Look! Look! They're so beautiful!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too excited."

"Aoi-kun! Aoi-kun!" She shouted repeatedly in her joy, "Thank you so much, Aoi-kun! I'm so glad you're my friend! Ah. I don't care how dark it gets. I want to be out here with you forever!" He had only taken his eyes off the girl for a second to look at the darkening sky, but when his eyes flew back towards her, he watched as she slumped down into the soil of the ground.

"Kohaku! You idiot! If you're tired, go home!"

"Ah. But it's so relaxing here!" She argued, gently closing her eyes. He sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do about the girl. Reluctantly, he sat down next to her watching her peaceful expression as she rested her eyes. He listened carefully for her steady breathing, shivering slightly in the unusually cold spring breeze. If she hadn't talked so much, and was peaceful like this all the time, she would have been perfect. He sat for a while just thinking until he decided it was about time they both go home. He gently shook the girl from her sleep, and watched with interest as her eyelids slowly fluttered open. A slurred giggle released from her lips, showing just how exhausted she was.

"Hey. Aoi-kun! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I dreamed about you!"

"What are you talking about? That's stupid."

"But it's true!"

"Whatever. You don't know what you're talking about. Just walk Kohaku. Walk."

A small smile suddenly crept onto the boy's face. Well, at least he gave her something to dream about.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: That moment when you realize you haven't updated in roughly a guesstimate of a year. Yeah, that's the awkward moment I'm experiencing now. To anyone still reading, I'm sorry. I got really caught up in stuff. Stuff is limited but not restricted to school, K-Pop, fangirling over a group called Exo (Check them out if you don't know them), writing K-Pop fanfiction, etc. In short, I was just as lazy as ever and forgot the existence of this ._. I hope that didn't sound too bad. In any case, I'm back now. I hope you're all still with me because I had tons of ideas saved up for this. Thank you all for reading :) And thank you for the much loved reviews I got while I was away. I read them all with dramatic tears in my eyes. Well, figuratively at least. In any case, thank you and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Something was incredibly wrong. That had become apparent as soon as Aoi had stepped outside into the morning sunlight, expecting to find the cheerful jumpy junior high girl. His eyes flickered down the street searching for the girl who would normally be found right outside the house waiting for him. He felt a strange sensation seeing as she was nowhere to be found. With a sigh Aoi reluctantly began to walk to school, but midway in the action he was stopped by a tall blond woman who seemed to look like a foreigner, but he quickly thought otherwise after closer inspection. Her hair was obviously dyed.<p>

_'What are adults doing these days? I thought only delinquents dyed their hair blond.'_ Aoi sneered to himself.

She had bleached blond hair with a few black streaks and was dressed in a business suit. Sunglasses covered her eyes, so he wasn't able to tell that the strange woman looming before him was glaring in his direction. Aoi's eyebrows furrowed at the weird woman who was blocking his path. What the hell was her problem?

"Hey. I kind of need to get to school, so I'd appreciate it if you could get out of my way. You're kind of blocking my path." He sighed asking patiently although it reached the woman's ears in a sarcastic tone. Unexpectedly, in one swift motion, the woman grabbed Aoi by his collar, lifting him up off the ground. She rose of fist, propping her glasses atop her head so that he could see the threatening look in her eyes. He remained indifferent to the fact that the woman was threatening him. The boy's eyebrows furrowed as he questioned himself as to why this woman looked so familiar.

"You!" She spoke or rather hissed, "You're to blame for this. How could you?"

"Miss, you're going to have to put me down if you don't want me to call the police or file a lawsuit against you. Isn't this harassment?" He indifferently stated. The woman shot him a glare and growled like some kind of wild animal.

"So now you're getting smart with me? Why you little-" She began to bark, before turning to realize that he had already begun walking away. Her nostrils flared as she let out a deep breath, trying to suppress her growing anger. "This little brat-" She muttered to herself. She struggled to catch up with his pace. Once the woman had finally caught up to Aoi, she turned him around to face her. An impatient sigh escaped his lips. He removed himself from her grasp.

"What do you want? Can you make it quick because I have somewhere to be"

"You!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger. He scowled at the rude gesture, but dismissed it. "You're the little devil that hurt my daughter!" A confused look spread across his face as he swatted her finger away.

"Your daughter? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know well what I'm talking about mister." The woman stated, using her parental authority voice, "Because of you my daughter has been staying out too late. Now my poor Kohaku even has a high fever. Because of you, she's in so much pain right now. My poor poor Kohaku."

"Kohaku?" Aoi shouted incredulously, "Is she okay? How bad is it?"

"So now you care, you little brat." The woman scowled, glaring at the boy. She huffed, and childishly crossed her arms while pouting. "You don't seem to care about anything, so why should I tell you?" He glared at the woman, obviously annoyed by her actions. How could such a woman be so annoying and childish at that age?

"But..." She continued in a sing-song voice, "Mommy has an appointment, so she has thought of the perfect way for you to make amends." She pulled a slip of paper from the front pocket of her blazer, and handed it to Aoi, who cautiously surveyed it.

"What is this?"

"A list of instructions." Kohaku's mother answered, "With this, you should be able to take care of my little angel." His mouth dropped wide open and his eyes widened at the woman's response. He shoved the paper back towards her and turned away.

"You're crazy. How can I just skip school? I have better things to do. Besides, if Kohaku's conditon were really that bad then you would have stayed at home."

"Mommy has an appointment!" She repeated, "My poor Kohaku has a 104 degrees fever and her best friend won't even help her. How mean."

"104 degrees?" He gawked, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "Geez. Why didn't you tell me that before?" The woman smiled mischievously, watching his retreating figure and silently cheered to herself.

"And I thought he didn't care."

* * *

><p>Aoi peeled the tape that was holding the house key to the note Kohaku's mother had given him. What a horrible day. He could already feel a headache coming on and he hadn't even been awake for a full hour. He clutched his head in relief after he'd finally clawed the key off of the flimsy piece of paper. Reluctantly, the bluenette thrust the key into the lock and opened the door.<p>

"Kohaku?" He called upon entering the household. He kicked his shoes off, slipped his feet into the indoor slippers, and immediately went off searching. "She's probably not even sick. The only thing she could possibly get sick on is her own stupidity." He snickered to himself.

He made his rounds around the house, stopping at a room with pink polka-dot walls.

"Of course."

With an ounce of hesitation, the boy entered and made his way to the bed. He stopped at it and knelt over to see a huge lump of blankets and covers. Aoi slowly peeled off the covers, only to find the golden haired girl's back turned to him. Annoyed, the boy huffed loudly.

"No, mommy, five more minutes." The girl groaned, pulling the covers up to her again.

"Hey, idiot, turn around and look at me. I'm not your mom."

Kohaku turned to face him, blinking her eyes unintelligently. He bit his lower lip as he caught sight of her flushed red face and dazed expression. Her blond locks stuck to the frame of her damp pink face, and the girl was shaking slightly.

It was at that moment that Aoi felt slightly scared. It was just a fever. It should have been nothing, but he couldn't explain why he felt the sudden wave of emotion he did. Maybe it was guilt? He shouldn't have let her sleep in the field until late. It was stupid of him. So stupid. And now she was sick and it was his fault.

"You idiot," Aoi grumbled, eyes fixated on the ground, "And you thought I had a fever yesterday."

"Aoi-kun." Kohaku froze for a second. "Is this another dream? I had a dream about you yesterday too, but it wasn't like this. It didn't hurt." Aoi winced at her words.

"Hurt?" He questioned, trying not to sound worried, but failing miserably, "Where does it hurt?" It was awhile before she actually processed his question and answered in a quiet voice which also seemed to annoy him. Yes, she was still that dumb idiotic dense girl he knew, but she was hyper and peppy and endearingly adorable. Scratch that. Adorable? Where were these weird thoughts even coming from?

"Umm…my head. Look, Aoi-kun! The room's spinning!" She giggled to herself before gently shutting her eyelids closed and groaning a bit in pain. "It hurts, Aoi-kun. Make it stop. I feel all cold."

"But you're sweating."

"But-" She stopped in a hoarse voice, sounding as though she were on the verge of tears, "It hurts." And then something inside him died. Or at least it felt like he did. The insides of his stomach were twisting and turning at the sound of her voice, and he just wanted it all to stop. It felt bad. It hurt.

"Wait here. I have a list from your mom. It says to-" Aoi retrieved the crumbled paper from his pocket, and glanced at it. "It says-"

He mentally facepalmed.

"It's written in English. I can't read it." He clenched his teeth together, wanting to throw the paper in a garbage can and light it all on fire.

"I can read it." Kohaku blinked, holding her hand out. He placed the paper in her hand and waited for her to speak as she surveyed the paper. Suddenly, a small giggle escaped her lips.

"What is it?" He asked with a hint of desperation. At this point, all her giggling made her sound delusional, and he slightly feared that her sickness was getting to her brain.

"Mommy gave you the wrong list." Kohaku grinned. He grumbled in irritation at her response. Like mother like daughter, both were equally annoying. Both were equally ditzy and idiotic.

"Great." Aoi spat sarcastically. He sighed and rolled his sleeves up. "Screw that. I can do this by myself. I don't need a stupid list to take care of you." With that, he picked himself off the ground and turned to leave; however as soon as he found himself outside the bedroom with the door closed, he froze.

_'I don't even know where to start.'_

He ran a free hand through his hair, frustrated. "What do you do for a sick person anyway? Make them soup or something? Get them medicine? What do you take for a cold? Or did she have a fever?"

_'I bet Satou-san would know what to do'_

Satou-san. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he clicked his tongue in distaste and growled. No way. Not that jerk. Only Aoi was allowed to take care of Kohaku. That guy didn't even know her as well. Not that Aoi knew Kohaku well, but-

"I can do this. I can prove to her that I'm way better than that guy." Aoi declared, glaring at nothing in particular. With a sudden enthusiasm, he went off to search the house for some type of medicine. Since he wasn't all that sure what he was looking for, he settled for any type; however, he only found a suspicious green bottle. Shuddering at the thought of what was actually in the bottle, Aoi decided to ditch the medicine.

She could do fine without it, right? Right?

Instead, he decided to make soup. He wasn't too bad at cooking, so that was something Aoi knew he was fully capable of. It only took a good hour to cut up all the vegetables, stir in some broth, add spices, and bring it all to a boil. Once he was done, he quickly removed the liquid, poured it all in a bowl, and carefully carried it back up the stairs.

He stopped at the door, knocked at it, but didn't wait for a response. Instead, Aoi just invited himself in and sat beside her bed with the bowl.

"Kohaku." He called, gently nudging the girl's arm. "I made you soup." She shuffled a bit under the covers to face him, rubbing at her sleepy eyes.

"Soup?" The girl questioned to which he nodded.

"Yeah. I heard that it'd make you feel better." He responded, before handing her the bowl. He glanced at her expectantly, but she just stared down at it. Aoi's eyebrows knitted in annoyance and slight worry. It didn't look bad. Why didn't she want to eat it?

"Aoi-kun," Kohaku started, staring down at the substance with glazed eyes, "I'm too tired to move. Can you feed me?"

"What?" He asked with widened eyes, mouth hanging open. "You can't be serious. I'm not going to-"

"But mommy always does when I'm sick."

Aoi sighed, and shrugged his shoulders in defeat before coiling his fingers around the spoon. He slowly picked it up and brought it before her, but the girl wouldn't open her mouth. His eyes narrowed at her.

"What is it now?"

"Isn't it hot? Aoi-kun can you blow on it to make it cool?" Now, he could have blown up at her. She was definitely testing his patience, but her flushed and non-peppy attitude kept him from doing so. If it made her feel any better, he might as well. As long as she could return back to her normal self.

So he slowly brought the spoon inches away from his lips, and blew gently on it a few times before placing it before her again. Kohaku bent over and slowly slurped up the liquid. Once she was done, he brought it back down into the bowl and glanced over at her or rather at the residue left on her lips.

And without thinking, he grazed his finger over her plush lips, to remove the leftover soup. Halfway in his action, he froze. Aoi started to get that weird feeling again. This time, it felt like he was sick. His insides felt queasy, and he felt anxious. The beating of his heart had sped up too much, while a deep pink blush made its way to his cheeks.

In shock, he dropped the bowl and all the hot contents spilled out over the blankets. It was only when Kohaku started to cry that he regained his senses, feeling guilty for once again hurting her.

_'Crap. Why can't I do anything right? I can't even control this…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, it seems like he's starting to get ahold of his "feelings" now :) Sorry if it seems like I'm speeding this. I guess I'm just anxious to get to the lovey dovey adorably fluffy parts XD If it gets too fast, just tell me , okay?<strong>

**Reviews are enjoyed :D Bye bye for now!**


End file.
